battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Run from Destruction
"Run From Destruction" is a March 21, 2015 thread which takes place during Season 4. It directly follows the events of "Razed" and leads into a number of threads, including "Rubble" and "New Chaos." Summary Full Text Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“RUN!” Stonegit hollered when the explosion happened. He grabbed Haddock’s shoulder tightly, running towards the exit. “Snag! Kids!” he yelled, and his dragon hissed, rushing off to get Haddock’s kids. “Mera!” Stonegit yelled as the ceiling cracked and dust fell into the throne room. “Mera! Mera we have to go!” Blunt had been one step ahead of Snag, and both of Haddock’s kids in his arms. “I’ll get them out!” he yelled. Outside, Orskaf watched as the witch began to tear apart the fortress. “We’re leaving,” he said. He used his foot to prod Kiri’s form into the box again, set it up right, and then closed it. He then walked away back to his camp, his guards following. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddok the Second: '“Good Odin’s knees I told you you should have left!” Haddock shouted at Mera as he charged forward. “Keep them safe,” he told Blunt earnestly, at the same time Mera snorted, “''I'' can handle myself better than any of you.” “Angel…” “Just GO!” she shouted. “Fight it! And stay alive!” He nodded, eyes lingering on Mera briefly. He hoped this was not the last time he would see her and the kids. And then Haddock ran, preparing to fight the witch… though he wondered, even now, how this could be done. Kiri had told him about the defenses - but in the midst of it - he did not know how her strategies would hold. He needed to find the witch hunters now. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“I see that look in your eyes and NO!” Stonegit yelled from behind him as they ran. “We are not fighting that thing! My King the fortress will come down and crush us before we get the chance. We need to get out! We ALL need to get out right now!” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddok the Second: '“The witch hunters came here to fight it! It can be fought!” Haddock protested. “I will not take a loss to Orskaf so…” he paused, realizing his pride. His face changed, paling slightly. “Everyone out,” he said. “But -” and he glared at Stonegit to prevent the bodyguard from disputing him, “-I will be the last one to leave.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“Yes…we will,” Stonegit said, and then turned, calling at the top of his lunges. “Evacuate! Do not fight! We are overrun! Make haste to the hills! Get out! GET OUT!” He turned to Haddock as they rushed around the crumbling fortress. “We can’t waste time trying to salvage anything! We’ll need a place with shelter or we’ll freeze to death tonight,” he looked around frantically, yelping as a stone hit his shoulder. “Where could we go?” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddok the Second: '“ANYWHERE!” the king snapped irately, charging toward the center of the camp. He charged left before an enormous chunk of ice crashed into his head, shouting loudly. “Now we just need to get out of these walls! Once we’re out of immediate danger of pillars falling on our head, we will pick a direction! Preferably away from Odin’s armies!” ' '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“Right…Right!” Stonegit said, nodding, and then continuing to help everyone out. Walpurgisnacht: The mad laughter echoed from above. Thunder roared as the clouds continued to swirl, the winds growing stronger. Spinning familiars, leaves with humanoid shapes, cackled as they sped about the fortress. A breath of fire shattered another great bewilderbeast ice construct, sending shards raining to the ground. The whir of a magical device sprung to life and a blue barrier stuttered into existence just above everyone’s heads.. “Go!” Sayaka screamed, pointing with a sword. She threw a crystal with several runes and metallic implements at the group. “That’ll keep you safe from anything falling. Now go!!” Akkey Black: 'Her face stung, not necessarily from pain, where Orskaf had handled her. She sped through camp, hopping through portals and disintegrating falling debris as the rebels ran.''Shut up, stop it, I hate this. I want to go home. I want this to end. I want to live. She grit her teeth, slicing through a particularly stubborn ice boulder, “Hey, watch out!” 'Miki Sayaka: '''Sayaka gasped and slid just as the ice fell past her. “Thanks!” she called. Familiars were storming the interior of the fortress and the grounds of the camp now, going after anyone still trapped within. The wind picked up outside and light rain began to fall. One entire tower began to rise up into the air, lifted by the power of the witch. The witch hunter had both swords out as one familiar charged in, laughing and leaving crystalline flying sharp ice in its wake. Sayaka barely managed to counter it. '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey’s eyes bulged as she stared up at the chaos unfolding, the screams of her comrades filling her ears, the scent of blood and smoke lingering in the air. ''This is too slow… we need a faster way. She ran, scanning for a place intact and high enough to see the entire camp. One side of the tower still stood, although barely. She skidded to a stop and her eyes roamed the destruction below her. She spotted Blunt with the Haddock family just outside camp, running in the direction of the lake. That’ll do. There was no time for preparation, mentally or physically. She pinpointed the rebels’ locations, and started opening portals underneath them. It was harder than creating a massive one like before, but she couldn’t afford that with the enemy swarming them. One by one, they fell in and resurfaced near Mera and Blunt. Debris fell on her, and familiars attacked; a particularly large one slashed her on her back and she cried out, almost losing consciousness from the pain. She blinked blood out of her eyes and almost slipped as it slowly flowed down her arms and started pooling by her feet, but she grit her teeth and continued. She didn’t have the luxury to defend. Get them out, get them out. Quickly. 'Walpurgisnacht: '''Walpurgisnacht seemed to recognize Akkey. Laughing, hating, wishing nothing more than for utter chaos and destruction. The witch continued spinning as the wind and rain grew stronger, clouds growing darker with each passing moment. The floating tower lit on fire. And without warning, the entire structure was hurled right at Akkey. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: 'Fiendal had been running when he looked back at the destruction, Someone was standing right in the way of the building. “hey” he yelled to her, starting a small run “Excuse me!” he called out at the top of his lungs, then started to run as fast as he could, but realised he was a bit too far away, he called for Groundhide, who managed to fly right beside him and let him on. He pointed to the girl and told Groundhide to fly just right of her. As she did so, Fiendal managed to hook some bandages he saw on the girl, he brought her up to where he was. as Groundhide narrowly avoided the building. “You okay?” he called over the wind rushing past them. 'Akkey Black: '''She gasped as the ground fell beneath her, the tower crashing down on where she stood a mere second ago. She looked up and saw the same boy that Svied had been taking care off when she healed her abdominal injury; he had pulled her away from harm by hooking her bandages. They were already coming loose from the pressure, and fluttered in the wind, soaked in her blood. She was about to call out her thanks when she spotted Haddock, Stonegit, Grey and several other people still trapped inside the fortress. ''Shit! In a frenzy, she opened portals on the floor. She didn’t have time to think or target, she just hoped that she got people instead of rubble, and out to somewhere safe. The king and a few others surfaced out of the fountain a little ways away and she exhaled slightly, but then her ears rang when screams filled the air as the fortress collapsed. Her breath hitched. She couldn’t get to all of them. 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''The girl Started slipping out of his grip as her bandages were loosening, Fiendal slowed Groundhide and set the girl down. Sliding the hook out from her bandages. “okay, lets go Girl” he said to Groundhide and took off again. '''Akkey Black: '''Her feet touched the ground, but she didn’t notice that nor the boy flying off. The bandages finally slipped off, revealing scars, both old and new. Her shirt was soaked as the wound on her back stung from the biting cold. She weakly looked around, barely registering her surroundings. She saw figures heaving themselves out of the fountain, and she bit her lip. ''That’s not all of them. I couldn’t get to all of them. '''Vox Arnason: ''Odin help us all.'' Vox had been throwing his feet at the ground beneath him, making his way towards the chaos and destruction. Every fiber of him screamed that he needed to get away, but he couldn’t find Tree. He wasn’t leaving without her. The fortress, just in his sight, was falling. He could hear the muffled cries of many rebellion members still trapped inside, and his heart sank. The fire and debris littered the ground around him, creating obstacles and confusion for the boy. Fuck, where do I go? He continued to sprint, diverting himself towards the screaming. There has to be survivors. 'Akkey Black: '''She spotted Vox in the distance, running towards where they were. She flung out another hand, the blood spattering on the ground. She wanted to open a portal underneath him. ''What are you still doing here?! I’m getting you out! 'Walpurgisnacht: 'The witch was moving, still spinning, still laughing. One by one, pieces of her barrier broke off, the spinning momentum sending them directly at each cluster of people trying to escape from the fortress area. A large tree. A piece of wall. A boulder torn from the ground. A piece of burning wreckage. A familiar came dancing along with them, almost flat and transparent in comparison. 'Vox Arnason: '"Akkey, oh thank Odin!" Vox kept running, afraid to stop in fear that he would be attacked. He reached out to her, disregarding the open wounds that littered her body. He could see the fear in her eyes. Something had gone horribly wrong, and he had to find out what was going on. "I’m here! Akkey, please!" He reached out, and made contact with her hand. Category:Season 4 Category:Events